


Charlie, Queen of Moondoor

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Just some smut, a little fluff, and maybe a little plot. Charlie/Reader. Starts in the episode with Moondoor, before the Winchesters show up





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the episode in which (spoilers for season 11) Charlie get's killed. I was so sad! I love Felicia Day, and I hope that Charlie will be brought back in true supernatural fashion, since death is apparently irrelevant.

“Knock knock?” You speak into the tent. The queen’s tent. You’ve been summoned by the queen herself. You were just flirting with her earlier, just some harmless compliments and eyelash fluttering. But you’d captured her notice, and one of her knights had escorted you to her tent. He did not enter with you, and at a _Come in!_ from inside you push aside the tent flap.

Her tent was beautiful. The large table with a map and plastic soldiers took up most of the center of the tent, but almost one entire side was taken up by a large four post bed. The queen is nowhere to be seen, though you knew you heard her. The bed posts are draped with embroidered, sheer cloth, and you see someone shift from behind them.

The queen carefully pulls back the ornate cover and emerges into the room. You are stuck in place, and you try your best to keep your jaw off the floor.

She isn’t wearing armor or one of her more regal dresses. In fact, she’s wearing hardly anything at all. Just a loose, silky nightgown. It’s only 9 pm on a Friday, so her intentions are obvious.

“Duchess Rose, was it?” The queen asks. You nod. “I’m Charlie.” She smiles warmly at you. You realize she’s expecting your real name.

“Oh, yeah, I’m (Y/N) in the real world. But you can just call me Rose if you’d like.” You stammer out, since you still can’t quite believe this is happening.

“Well, _Rose_ , it’s nice to finally have a chance to see you in private.” Charlie winks, walking over to you. She grabs your hands in hers and leads you over to a low couch. She offers you two wine glasses, which you hold as she pours the drinks.

“Um, just so you know, you’re not obligated to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We’re both adults who can consent, I don’t have any real power over you as your queen.” Charlie speaks quietly, as if from experience.

“Don’t worry, Charlie.” Charlie perks up at the use of her name. Interesting. “I’ll let you know if I feel uncomfortable.”

You sip your wine. Hmm, she’s sprung for the good stuff. You chat about your position and Charlie’s ideas for future battles and even cosplays. Soon enough you’ve slipped out of character, and are discussing previous LARPing experiences and cosplay events. You mention the Supernatural books off hand to gauge her reaction. The books had a rather small fandom, but you’ve found fans in the strangest of places. Her face stills for a moment, but you move on and don’t discuss the series further.

After two glasses of wine and an hour later, you admit to having a tattoo. Charlie laughs and admits she has one at well. “Comicon.” You both say at the same time. You both laugh and she puts down her glass to show you her tattoo, which is on her ribs. You trace the markings with your fingers and she shivers into the touch.

“Mine is on my back. Do you wanna see it?” You ask Charlie. You’re a little worried that she might be getting a little drunk, so you decide to discretely cut her off. You also stop drinking. You’ll definitely want to remember this night.

“I sure would.” Charlie flirts. She has a certain glint in her eyes, like she wants to eat you up. You put down your own wine glass and scoot to the edge of the couch. You make constant eye contact as you start undoing your corset, one clip at a time. After you struggle with the first five, Charlie leans over to help out, popping the rest of the clips open. You almost wished you had sprung for a zip up one, but you like the feeling of Charlie hands along your back. As you grab the hem of your blouse and pull it over your head you can hear Charlie gasp.

“Aww!” Charlie exclaims. “It’s so cute!” You tattoo is, in fact, of a tiny dragon. Mushu, from Mulan, to be exact. It was on your back and discrete, so you’d never felt the need to get it removed. Charlie traced her fingers over him like you had with her tattoo.

After a moment you turn to face Charlie, who looks up, giving you a smile. “May I kiss you?” You ask, feeling brave.

Charlie seems taken aback at how forward you are. But then she just grins, and leans forward, capturing your lips with hers.

You sigh into the kiss. _She tastes like strawberries_ , you think before wrapping your hands around the red hair that had been driving you crazy. It was pinned back in an elaborate fashion, but with your own experience with tricky hairdos you quickly have it undone. You grab a fistful of her hair gently, using it to guide her in the kiss.

After some hot and heavy making out, you decide to test the waters. You still have you one hand in her hair, and Charlie has her hands cupping your face. You move your other hand from its resting place on her shoulder down to her arm, and then all the way to her leg. You grip her leg as you slowly lean Charlie back against the couch. Charlie startles you by breaking the kiss and leaning back against the back of the couch and out of your reach. She grabs your waist, guiding you until you’re straddling her with one knee on either side of her thighs.

You take this opportunity to start pulling apart Charlie’s gown. You undo the laces on the front that cover her breasts, and Charlie moans loudly as you slip your hands under the satin. Her breasts are soft and firm in your hands as you run your hands over them slowly. Charlie lets her hands wander, eventually settling on your bra. The clasp in the back is simple compared to the corset that now sits abandoned on the other side of the couch.

You start kissing Charlie: on her face, her neck, down to her breasts. You play with one nipple than the other, pleasuring her. You love the look of bliss on her face. She looks free. As much as Charlie seems to enjoy Moondoor, it’s still an escape, and like everyone here, she has responsibilities she’s running away from for a while. Well, you’re going to make her escape as wonderful as you can.

As you nip as her neck, biting and licking to leave a mark, you whisper, _bed?_ Charlie nods in accent, but before you can do anything, she surprises you by standing up. With you still straddling her. She has grabbed you under the thighs and you hum your approval at Charlie’s strength. You’re not too heavy, but you’re not exactly light. But Charlie carrying you is such a turn on. You part the curtains on the bed for her and Charlie dumps you unceremoniously on the bed. You lie down for second, pulling your bra off and tossing it outside onto the ground.

Charlie looks down at you from where she kneels at the edge of the bed. Grinning, she licks her lips dramatically before crawling over on top of you. She leans down to kiss you, and Charlie lets you explore her with your hands. You trace her hips, her waist, the back of her thighs, giving her butt a playful squeeze, before you decide to surprise her.

This time you show off your strength by flipping Charlie over onto her back, making sure you don’t roll off the bed. You grin deviously down at her before running your hands down to the hem of her nightdress. You glance up, asking for consent with your eyes. Charlie understands and nods, urging you to continue. Not one to dilly-dally, you drag the silky garment up as Charlie raises her arms. You toss the dress over to where your bra had landed, and return to Charlie.

She’s gorgeous. Just a superb human specimen. You tell her as much, which makes her blush and smile sheepishly. Usually she would just agree, saying, “I know.” The fact that she is speechless makes you grin.

You meet her lips with your own and moan as she slips her tongue over yours. But you have so many more plans for the evening than just kissing. You give her lips a quick peck before you start making your way down her body, worshiping it as you go.

You dust her chest with feather-like kisses, and massage one breast while you lick and nip at the other. Then you turn your attention to her belly. The expanse of white skin invites you to pepper it with kisses, until Charlie is writhing under your attention. You file that away for later.

With one last look up at Charlie for consent, you reach her panties.

They are actually a sturdy pair of boy-shorts, with lacy edges, but overall very comfortable. Not the usual choice for such an occasion, but you find it endearing. You hook one finger on either side and slowly help Charlie out of them.

To torment Charlie farther, you move even farther down her body as you pull off the shorts. You give her feet a small tickle before you kiss your way back up her thighs, resting a moment in front of her core, which is sopping wet.

You’ve only gone down on a girl a few times, and you want this to be good for Charlie, so you steal a breath before you duck down and give her clit a tentative lick. Charlie sucks in a breath, so you must be doing something right.

Your tongue works around her clit, reducing your queen to a squirming mess under your gentle ministrations. After a minute, you dip your index finger in between her folds. You add another finger and hook your fingers, hitting that magic spot deep insider her. As you feel her climax building you crawl up her body to meet her for a kiss. She moans into your mouth and you take a moment to grab one of the fluffy pillows, laying it under Charlie’s back so she can lay back.

You bite her lip and crawl back down to join your fingers. You hum a moment around her small bud of nerves, keeping your hands going. As she reached her climax you wrapped your arms below her legs, inviting them to rest above your shoulders. You run your hands all over her legs and torso as she comes, holding onto her the best you could. After she comes down from the high, she sits up and reaches over to greet you in a kiss, tasting herself off your lips.

“Now it’s your turn, (Y/N).” She practically growls. You grin as she flips you on your back.

She is much rougher than you were. Where you had pressed feather light touches she leaves bruising kisses. Running her hands all over your body, she quickly arrives at your pants. She undoes the button and zipper, pulling them off so forcefully she almost falls off the bed.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” You smile up at her as she takes in the sight of you in nothing but a small pair of panties. You had brought them for just this occasion, and they were doing their job. Charlie practically ripped them off you in her hurry to get to you. She continues to run her hands over you, along your waist, behind on your butt, underneath your thighs. She arrives at your folds, blowing gently on them. The cool air feels wonderful on your sex.

Here Charlie takes her time. She not as a rough here, but she still works quickly, slipping her tongue in between you folds and inside you, joined by her fingers a minute later. But you’re so turned on you come from this after only five minutes, shouting, "Oh, Charlie! Charlie!" She grins up at you and joins you at the head of the bed, making a small nest of pillows and pulling you up on them. You want to spoon her, but you also want to make out, so you compromise and cuddle her while facing her.

You pull her hair out of her face, smiling up at her. “That was great.” You say, trying not to make more of a deal of it than you should. It was probably going to be a one time thing.

“That was _awesome!_ (Y/N), _you’re_ awesome.” You blush under the compliment, and lean over the few inches to kiss her.

It’s only 11 pm, and you don’t have any plans to leave. Charlie gets up after a few minutes to grab a damp towel, putting her dress back on, though it does nothing to hide the marks on her neck. “In case someone barges in unexpectedly. Happens more often than you’d think.” You chuckle and pull your panties back on as Charlie tosses you a cami of hers.

You move back to the couch, making out a bit, not doing anything more, as you and Charlie are both pretty tired. As it gets close to midnight, you expect Charlie to kick you out, but you’re surprised as she simply wanders over to the table in the middle of the tent. It’s covered in military strategy items, which look familiar from other LARPing and table top roll playing games you’ve played before.

“You know, if you move this over here, and have an archer over here...” you begin.

“Oh, of course! Why didn’t I think of that before! To be honest, I feel more at home with a computer than a military strategy board, but that’s the problem with being queen. No electronics.” Charlie makes the changes as she talks, walking around the board thoughtfully.

You discuss changes to the strategy for a while before you yawn. It had been a long day of weapons training and setting up for the big battle. Charlie notices your yawn and smiles softly. “Well, we should probably get some sleep so we’re not falling asleep out in the field.” She thinks for a moment. “ _Unless,_ you’re a spy sent by the shadow orks sent to make me sleep deprived.” She winks.

“Ha, if only. I can get going it you’d like…” You start, before Charlie gives you a pointed look, dragging you by the arm over to the bed.

“No way, Jose. You’re too good at cuddling to let walk out of my tent. By order of the queen, we will cuddle.” You smile at this, and get in the bed with her.

As you drift off the sleep, spooning her from behind, she musses aloud, “if you’re not a spy, how’d you like to be one of my officers?”

You giggle. “Is this how all of your officers gain their position? Sleeping with the queen?”

Charlie just laughs back at you, turning to give you a kiss on the mouth. “They should be so lucky.”


End file.
